The Lost Child
by YokaiTeam
Summary: When Clark left Smallville it left a giant gaping hole into Jonathan and Martha Kent's heart. What makes it worse is that their baby was lost to a miscarriage because of Clarks foolish idea. Now they are given a second chance to revive their lost child, but at too high a price. Yet, with sorrow and misery in their hearts they do the unthinkable. Set in season 2.


**Note: Hey! Let's get started with another Smallville story, because the other one kind of sucked. I'm going to stop sugar-coding it, that story sucked as much as one guy just happens to call you a faggot. **

**Now, you don't even know this guy's name and the bastard has the nerve to call you a fricken faggot. Yeah, like you're going to let that slide. So, the moral of the story is next time you want to say a smart ass remark to someone you haven't even met, remember the guy who gave you a black eye, smashed your teeth and caused you not to have children, so don't do that dumbass move your about to do.**

**Anyway, I am a MAJOR Smallville fan and I may be, just may be obsessed with the show. Does owning all ten seasons make me obsessed? Because I have watched Smallville every time I came home from school and I make sure to remember witch episodes are in order. But you know what I think it's a great, because I have these wild and insane ideas boggled in my mind that I will probably be able to update each two weeks! Isn't that fucking AWESOME?! Not really.**

**Now on with the (French accent) **_**story**_**!**

**XXXXXX**

_**~Kent Farm~**_

Martha Kent, one of the sweetest women you could ever meet. In my opinion she is the most magnificent mother, wife, and women all rolled into one. Her smile sheers off happiness and kindness, and according to Clark Kent she is the most caring person from across 26 galaxy's. But, at this moment Martha was not feeling like a goddess, nor was she even approachable in the state of sadness she's in right now.

Martha Kent had just lost her darling little baby. She had so many things planned, and was already bought baby clothes, baby food, even a cute little farmer suit for Halloween. Her son Clark caused her miscarriage. It was a mistake that he regrets even now. The guilt he felt sent him over the edge and caused him to use red kryptonite and run away from home.

Martha never blamed Clark for the accident but, she still misses carrying her baby in her stomach. The sensations of feeling her baby kick inside of her, the countless hours planning out his or her life. It was thrilling at the thought of having a second child, but that miracle was ripped away from her like wolverine ripping a guy's head off because he pissed him off.

After wallowing in her own self-pity she finally sat up from Jonathans and her bed and left their room. Once she left their room the walking depressed women left for a walk around the litigious Kent farm.

Martha left the house and went outside. The smell of diary, cow manure, horse manure, pig manure, and any other animals manure was always refreshing in the morning. Martha wallowed around walking wherever her self-conscious takes her. Funny though that her self-conscious was being fairly bitchy today because she just happened to be standing at the very place her baby had died.

The destroyed STORM CELLAR.

She can still smell the rusty, old smell of the object that bought her Clark into their lives. The legendary kryptonian space ship that took away her baby. The Hate inside her very being was starting to well up inside her, consume her kindness and well natured heart but suddenly she heard a small echo in her head.

Martha, confused started to focus in on her thoughts and tried to hear that voice again. Then again, that strange voice played out in her head. The voice kept saying over and over, "Martha Kent, do you want your lost child?"

Ok, now Martha was extremely confused. Whom or what was that voice? Then the voice then stated something, something that refueled the fire of her rage, but at the same time kind of filled her with hope.

"I can resurrect your child." The old wise voice said, totally thinking that Martha was NOT losing her mind.

But, voice was so wrong. (I'm going to start calling the voice, voice but I think we all know who that voice is. If you don't leave, bang your head on a wall and repent.)

In fact, Martha had a list of physiatrists as well as their numbers, in her head already. When Voice voiced out (Voice, voiced get it.) that it can revive her baby, she was filled with a mixture of doubt and hope. **'Maybe my subconscious is just making up stories to help with the trauma.' **Martha thought. Then, she was just proved wrong because in front of her was what looked like a hologram of baby. With a ding-a-ling, well that solved the gender problem.

But still, Martha was amazed of what she's looking at. The look on her face was priceless, like when a dude learns he's pregnant. The scene was so explicit and astonishing that Martha couldn't tear her eyes away. It brought tears to her eyes, (Gaging sound) and she knew this was not a hallucination because at the bottom of the hologram sand, dust, and weeds were being blown in every direction.

Suddenly an excruciating pain found its way into Martha's stomach. "Aghhhhhhhhhh!" Martha screamed like she was going through labor but ten times worse. Martha then fell to the ground and continued to scream in agony, yelling for help.

Jonathan Kent was just heaving out manure from the horse stables, knowing that he will have to buy a gas mask soon. This was like the fourth stable he had cleared out and he had already passed out twice. Times like these, he wondered why the hell still wanted to own and a farm. Better yet why doesn't he hire other farmers to do this crap, literally. Oh yeah, financial bullshit that has ruined his family for centuries.

'**Why am I thinking so negatively?'** May be it's because the tragedy this family has recently suffered. With Clark gone and Martha down in the dumps about the miscarriage his family is slowly breaking down.

"Jonathan, help me please!" Martha's voice screamed out.

Jonathan immediately threw the shovel down, ran and jumped the fence to Martha's location without a second thought. **'Heh, still got it.'** Jonathan congratulated himself. He continued to run and found himself at the storm cellar. Emotions he had been fighting to keep below the surface had found its way to the surface. But he had other things to deal with, like helping his distraught wife.

Jonathan then saw his wife on the ground screaming her for her life and he instantly became extremely worried. "Martha, what's happening, what's wrong?"

"I don't kno-", then she let out another howling scream "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Jonathan then leaned down and picked up Martha bridal style. He ran to the house as quickly as could. He kicked the door open with so much force that the shackle was blown off and walked to their room. He gently laid her on their bed and tried to find the source of the problem.

Martha was still in pain, and was covered in dirt, grime and sweat. It kind looked like she was going through labor, but that was impossible. She had just lost the baby and they haven't well… been intimate since the incident. Jonathan then saw a life changing experience. He saw Martha's stomach start rapidly grow in size!

A mysterious light started to cover her Martha's stomach and then her screaming started to turn 100 times louder than it was. Glass started to break and his ear-drums were bleeding. His heart was pounding, so loud if Martha wasn't too busy screaming you could hear a light thumping sound.

Jonathan left to call 911 but suddenly Martha stopped screaming, and just started to breathe heavily. Then he heard what he thought he would never hear in a thousand years, new born baby's scream.

**Alright, so that was totally better than my other story right? I poured much more thought into it than my other story, so I hope you guys like it. **

**In order to continue to my story though, I need you guys to review for pairings. So either Lana, Chloe for pairings. But, just word of caution there will be many break-ups in this story; it won't just be some lovey duppy crap. There will be fights, mysteries, battles, and relationship complications.**

_**That's my rant!**_


End file.
